1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, such as for example an apparatus including one or more of a copying machine, a printing apparatus, and a facsimile recording unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A composite service conventionally exists in which image data input from a scanner is output as an image from printer units of a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected via a network. Such a service is referred to as cluster printing, and a cluster printing mode can be set in a conventional image forming apparatus.
For example, when a user is to print a large number of copies of a document, the user can select a cluster printing mode that enables cluster printing. The document can be printed by distributing a set number of copies to be printed to a plurality of image output apparatuses. As a result, the time for printing can be shortened compared to printing the set number of copies with one printer, so that productivity of image output can be improved.
When a plurality of devices collaborates to realize one function in such a composite service, a mismatched combination of control software may generate a nonconformity in protocols between devices. To prevent such a problem, it may be necessary to appropriately combine the control software between devices.
For example, in a cluster printing mode, nonconformity in protocols between devices may cause a color shift or disable a device to communicate with another device. Therefore, it may be necessary to have an appropriate combination of control software between the devices that realize the cluster printing mode.
On the other hand, current copying machines and printing apparatuses typically store control software in a rewritable medium such as a flash memory or a hard disk. As a result, the control software can be upgraded after shipment from a factory, so that copying machines and printing apparatuses may promptly respond to market needs.
Further, there is an increase in cases where new control software is speedily distributed to devices and upgraded via a network such as the Internet. However, in such cases, there is a risk that the combination of software for performing cluster printing that was appropriate at the time of installment may become inappropriate due to a subsequent upgrade of the software to answer market demands.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-099418 discusses solving such a problem in which the control software does not operate normally due to an upgrade. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-099418 discusses a system in which, in a case where there is data remaining in the device that can only be processed by a former version of the control software, the control software is not upgraded until the data is processed.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-298580 discusses a method in which a device, whose control software is upgraded by a distribution server that distributes the new version of the control software, upgrades control software of another device that is connected to the device via a network.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-209510 discusses a method for simultaneously distributing an update file to a plurality of devices.